It Is You I Have Loved
by mvngn
Summary: Annabeth is alone in her bedroom, listening to this song. She reflects on her relationship and past feelings for Luke. *Full Summary Inside*


**A/N: Hello again! I know I'm late in updating – sorry. Here is a new little one-shot from yours truly. It's a songfic. I was listening to this song and immediately thought of Percabeth. **

**Summary: Annabeth is alone in her bedroom, listening to this song on her iPod, and reflecting on her relationship. She compares the song to her old feelings about Luke and how happy she's been since she and Percy got together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and I do not own this song**

**Hope you enjoy!**

It Is You I Have Loved by Dana Glover (_Shrek_ soundtrack!)

_There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile, there's a truth_

_In your eyes_

All throughout my childhood, I couldn't get the sight of those beautiful, sea-green eyes out of my head. Thinking back on it, there had always been something about the way he looked at me that made butterflies flutter in my stomach. His perfect, blinding-white smile, that truth and loyalty shining in his eyes – it always made my knees go weak. But there was something else and now I know what it was; love.

_But an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

_Could it mean this is where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved all along_

It was so unexpected, that day Percy showed up at camp. I certainly wasn't expecting that day we became friends and especially not the day we started dating. I had always thought I belonged with Luke, by his side, loving him. But maybe it's Percy who I belong with – it's definitely Percy who I love.

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_It is you I have loved all along_

I used to be so unsure about how I felt, but it's not a mystery anymore – it's so clear. All these years, my heart longed for someone and now I know that, all along, while I thought that person had been Luke, it was really Percy.

_There were times I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Alone in the night_

_Without you_

I remember how Percy and I got into an argument about Tyson (**A/N The Sea of** **Monsters**). It was only because I was afraid to tell Percy about my bad experience with a Cyclops. I ran away, avoiding him for the rest of the day, and cried myself to sleep that night: I felt so alone.

_But now I know just who you are_

_And I know you hold my heart_

_Finally, this is where I belong_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

But now, I keep no secrets from him. I know who he is – my friend, who I can trust, as well as a little more than my friend; a friend who holds my heart. Now I know for a fact that I belong with him and that I love him with all my heart – I always have.

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_It is you I have loved all along_

The blindfold has been removed. It is crystal clear. Why didn't I see it before? His arms held me close; he was the home my heart searched for, to be in during the storm. It's him – he's my love.

_Over and over_

_I'm filled with emotion_

_Your love, it rushes through_

_My veins_

Once again, like every other time that I reflect on my relationship with him, I start to cry. But they're tears of pure joy. I could feel his love pulsing through my veins.

_And I am filled_

_With the sweetest devotion_

_As I, I look_

_Into your perfect face_

His love enforced my feelings of devotion to him. His face was so perfect, every time I look at it, I melt. All these feelings overwhelm me.

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_All along_

Yes, no matter what I used to think, then was then and now is now. There is no denying it – and why would I deny it? I love Percy Jackson and he loves me. He is the one I have loved all along.

**A/N: So what did you think? You know that little blue button is tempting you to review – so do it! Don't fight the urge because you know you want to and you know you can't resist. Look out because I'm hoping to post my next story – Fireflies. Plus, go check out this author: efun128. She has two stories and I think you should go check them out. SO remember – if you like my work, let me know or I'll give up on Fanfic and quit. Do you want that? I didn't think so – review!**

**- Promise**


End file.
